Mine Forever Part 9
by Elysian
Summary: Da dum dum dum..... the chapter everyone's been waiting for!!!


Mine Forever Part 9  
  
  
"Bing to base," Bing says loudly into his radio.  
  
"This is base. Come in Bing."  
  
"I picked up them two kids you's was talkin' 'bout. They's a sweet little couple."  
  
"Where'd you drop them off, Bing?"  
  
"Vegas. They's a getting married!"  
  
"Ok. Thank you, Bing."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Peter, we have a report form a truck driver," a police officer says walking into Peter's office.  
  
"Thank God!" Sophie exclaims in relief. "Where are they?"  
  
"He said he dropped them off in Vegas."  
  
"Vegas? What are they going to do in Vegas?"  
  
Peter just sighs to himself. He knows perfectly well what they're going to do in Vegas.  
  
"Truck driver says they're getting married," the police officer confirms. "I'll get a hold of the Las Vegas police force and I'll email them their pictures. But all we can do here is wait."  
  
"Thank you," both Peter and Sophie respond. The police officer leaves to go make his phone call.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby slowly opens her eyes to the sun beating down on her. Scott is still sleeping. She gently shakes him awake.  
  
He opens his eyes and groggily looks around trying to remember where he is. Then he sees Shelby and smiles.  
  
"Today's our big day, huh?"  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Me either."  
  
They get up and stretch. Scott pulls breakfast out of his bookbag. They eat in silence thinking about the day ahead of them.   
  
"So are you ready to do our shopping?" Shelby asks popping her last piece of bagel in her mouth.  
  
"Let's go," he answers and they head off into town.  
  
After awhile, they finally found an old, pawn shop. They walk in and start looking around.  
  
"May I help you?" an old lady comes up and asks them.  
  
"Yeah," Shelby answers. "We're looking for rings."  
  
"Then you have come to the right place! We have many rings here. What kind of ring are you interested in?"  
  
"Wedding bands."  
  
"Wedding bands? Who's getting married?"  
  
"We are." Scott puts his arm around Shelby.  
  
"You two look awfully young to be getting married! But of course this is Las Vegas....." she trails off. "Come! I will show you my rings!"  
  
The follow the lady down the aisle and she shows them her case full of rings.  
  
"They're beautiful!" Shelby gasps looking at the rows of rings.  
  
Finally after minutes of debating and deciding, Shelby picks out her wedding band. It's a very simple ring with three, small cubic zirconias on it. Scott just picks out a plain wedding band for himself.  
  
"I promise someday you'll get a ring with real diamonds on it," Scott whispers to Shelby.  
  
They pay for their purchase and leave the pawn shop.  
  
"Happy Honeymoon!" the old lady calls after them.  
  
They start walking down the street.  
  
"So are you ready for this now?" Scott asks.  
  
"I've been ready forever."  
  
They stop in front of a little building with a sign that says, "Quickie Wedding Chapel. Twenty Bucks. Walk Ins Welcome."  
  
"Should we go here? It's about all we can afford," Shelby points out.  
  
"Anyplace. Just as long as we get married."  
  
They walk in the door and see a short, bald man sitting at the main desk.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott says walking up to the desk. "We wanna get married."  
  
The man looks at his appointment book. "We can fit you in about a half an hour. Is that all right?"  
  
"Perfect," he smiles.  
  
"That'll be twenty dollars." Shelby reaches into her bag and pulls out the money.  
  
"Now if you'll just fill out these forms and wait in the lobby, we'll get right to you.  
  
Scott and Shelby find the lobby and sit down to fill out the forms. Once they're finished, they both go in search of the restrooms. Scott changes into a nice shirt and pants and Shelby puts on her dress from the morp.  
  
When they come out, the Justice is Peace is waiting for them. The man from the front desk is acting as the witness.  
  
"You ready?" Scott asks beginning to feel a little nervous. Shelby just gives him a reassuring kiss.  
  
The organ lady starts playing the wedding march, they link arms, and walk down the aisle together.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join in marriage," he looks down at the form they had filled out, "Scott and Shelby."  
  
"Now, Scott, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife...."  
  
"I do," Scott says with a big smile.  
  
"Now, Shelby, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Scott, place the ring on Shelby's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Shelby, you do the same."  
  
She slides the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"By the power of the courts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
  
Scott leans in and gives Shelby a big kiss. They organ music starts up again and they walk arm in arm down the aisle, smiles plastered across their faces.  
  
"Here's your wedding certificate," the front desk man says to them. "Congratualtions."  
  
"Thank you," they both reply and take the certificate. Then they head out of the chapel.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Barringer," Scott says kissing Shelby right there on the street.  
  
"Mrs. Scott Barringer. I like the sound of that."  
  
***Author's Note***  
I have no idea what the Nevada laws are for getting married, so I have no idea if they could get married there in real life. Please remember this is all fiction! ~Elysian  



End file.
